


Deeper than Oceans, as Sweet as Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nick loves Louis, Pig is in it, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zero smut, a lot of fluff, literally zero angst, louis is out, louis loves nick, theres a little suggestiveness tho, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis doesn't really care for mornings. Nick makes them worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes and I'm tired and sick so I'm sorry if it's a little bit shit. Enjoy anyway!!

Louis has decided that he really hates mornings. Granted, he has always hated mornings. However, mornings now meant that Nick was leaving him. It's never so much the alarm that wakes him. It's the loss of warmth that is usually pressed against his back or the absence of the warm body he'd curled into some time in the middle of the night.  
It often makes him whine for Nick to come back to bed and then Nick’ll call him some ridiculous pet name and tell him he has to work. Louis will usually grunt and get up to make Nick tea and wish him a good day.

At the new cold air that's able to get to him, his eyes open when Nick is stumbling around in the dark- he never wants to wake Louis with the light on, bless his heart- with one foot in a shoe while he tries to button his jeans.

Louis sits up a little, flicking on the lamp on the bedside table. He squints at Nick.

Nick manages to put his other shoe on, looking up at Louis afterwards with a soft smile in the place of an apology for waking Louis up.

The younger pays no attention to it as he rolls out of bed, bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. The cold silver metal of his wedding band still makes him flinch every time he goes to rub his eyes, but he relaxes and sometimes even smiles at the feeling.

His only response to the sleepy smile Nick had sent his way is a small pinch to his hip and a kiss to his cheek as he leaves the bedroom.

_I love you._

They never really need words to say it.

Like most mornings, he ends up in the kitchen and they don't say much. Louis makes Nick's tea before his own and Nick bustles around the house confusedly while he looks for his keys.

Louis always knows where they are (on the coffee table in the living room this morning) and Nick smacks a kiss on his forehead as a thank you.

Because they're both dead tired and have time before Nick has to leave, Nick gets to kiss Louis.

It's slow and lazy. They both taste like tea and it feels like the world is completely empty except for them. Louis feels drunk. The grip Nick has on his waist is firm and gentle at the same time. His hands are curled around his shoulders to keep him close, but to also push him away when knows for sure that he might be late if he doesn't leave. He doesn't think he wants to let him leave today. He never does, but today he really wants him home.

Louis’ always been a fan of kissing. He had the theory that the way people spoke reflected how they kissed. For him, it'd always been true: loud, fast and just a little rough. That's the way he'd always kissed until he got with Nick. Their kisses were slow and sweet. They were soft and left both of them chasing after the other.

There's a moment where they're out of breath and Nick's face is pressed into the crook of Louis’ neck. He breathes Louis in and squeezes his waist, “Have to go.” Is all he murmurs against the soft skin. He makes no effort to move though.

“Stay.” Louis whispers. It's a Monday and Louis really just wants to lay in bed with Nick. That's all. It doesn't seem like he's asking for a lot here.  
He doesn't beg him. He simply places his hand on Nick’s cheek and pulls him back in for another kiss.  
“Stay home.” He says, voice soft and still heavy with sleep against his lips.

“You know I can't, bug.” Nick replies, pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth. He is _not_ going to be coaxed into staying home today.

“Nicholas, your _husband_ wants you to stay home.”

“Louis-”

“Husband.”

Louis definitely isn't using the word husband against Nick, knowing how it gets him going. He would never do that. Of course not.

They stare at each other for a good two minutes. Pig is awake. Louis can hear her trotting around upstairs.  
“Here's what's going to happen,” Louis tells him, fingers delicately brushing over his chest. “You're going to magically get explosive diarrhea and call in-” Nick snorts. “-And I, your _spouse_ , will wait upstairs for you. Naked, if you're lucky.”

Nick stares, eyes wide and mouth slightly dry as if he'd never seen Louis naked before.

Louis just smiles, wiggles out of his grip and makes his way upstairs.

The things that run through Nick's mind while on the phone explaining his case of explosive diarrhea are all about Louis. The curve in his back just before his bum, the dip of his waist that's perfect for Nick's arm to sling over at night. He thinks about the way Louis’ eyes light up and dance with absolute wonder when they talk about their wedding day and suddenly, the conversation goes much faster.

When he reaches their bedroom and sees Louis curled up in bed with Pig at his feet, he smiles softly.

He studies the relaxed expression on his face and the messy way his hair is splayed on the pillow beneath his head. His eyes are closed and there are soft breaths coming from equally soft parted lips. This is his Louis. The one he fell in love with. He fell for the loud Louis that made loud comments and witty remarks. The one that kept people on their toes and kept a dying conversation alive. However, he also fell for this side of Louis. The soft one. The one that plays with Nick's wedding ring for an hour straight while he whispers that he loves him. The one that asks Nick to make him tea in the middle of the night, because he can't sleep.  
His Louis. His everything. His fucking husband. His-

“Are you gonna watch me sleep like a creep all morning or get in bed with me, Grimshaw?”

The grin that spreads across Nick's face while he gets his clothes off nearly splits his face in two. “Coming, _Grimshaw_.”

Once he's in bed, he doesn't cuddle Louis. They always end up tangled together somehow in their sleep. They don't need words to say it. He takes his hand gently instead, thumbing over the wedding ring on Louis’ finger.

_I love you._

Louis laces their fingers together, squeezing Nick's hand and letting his eyes flutter shut.

_I love you too._

Yeah, Louis really hates mornings sometimes, but not this one. This one’s probably his favorite.

 


End file.
